


Невысокая цена

by tatianatiana



Category: Dragonriders of Pern
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark, Fantasy, M/M, Psychology, Rape, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть всадником – это стоит того, чтобы несколько раз в оборот стерпеть боль и унижение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невысокая цена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13 для команды fandom Dragonriders of Pern
> 
> Бета OWL 08

 

Н’эсс задержал дыхание и прислушался. Лежащий рядом с ним мужчина негромко похрапывал во сне, утомленный и удовлетворенный. Н’эсс осторожно встал. Тело отозвалось почти что привычной болью. На этот раз было вполне терпимо, особенно в сравнении с первым полетом Золты. Впрочем, тогда он сам был виноват — надо было слушаться старших.

Когда накануне брачного полета к нему подошел Д’вал, зеленый всадник, по возрасту годившийся ему в отцы, Н’эсс вздохнул с облегчением. Он понимал, что кто-то должен дать ему наставления и Н’эссу совсем не хотелось, чтобы это был один из тех коричневых или голубых, которые в последнее время доставали его двусмысленными шуточками и оценивающими взглядами. Хуже было бы только выслушивать советы от какой-нибудь из золотых всадниц — тут уж он бы точно со стыда сгорел.

— ... не меньше трех пальцев, и поглубже, чтобы все растянуть хорошенько. И не жалей масла. Это как с драконьей шкурой — если не смазать как следует, будут трещины.

В исполнении Д’вала это звучало буднично, как очередной урок об использовании огненного камня или правильном уходе за упряжью. И все равно Н’эссу было не по себе. С тех пор, как произошло запечатление, у него было достаточно времени, чтобы примириться с ситуацией, да и брачные полеты он видел не раз. Но одно дело, когда это происходит с кем-то еще, и совсем по-другому себя чувствуешь, когда это касается тебя.

— П’тон собирается отправить своего Брианта за твоей зеленой, — в голосе Д’вала прозвучало что-то похожее на сочувствие. — Он не самый внимательный любовник, и не особенно ласков. Просто делай то, что он говорит, и не зли его понапрасну. И хорошенько подготовься, как я тебе и сказал.

Н’эсс послушно кивнул.

— Ему нравятся молодые неопытные парни, — помедлив, добавил Д’вал. — Неудивительно, взрослый всадник, если к нему отнеслись без должного уважения, может задать поутру хорошую трепку. А мальчишке вроде тебя остается только пожаловаться старшим, но вряд ли это поможет — считается, что брачный полет оправдывает все.

Н’эсс снова кивнул — эта часть наставлений была куда более понятной. Молодых всадников, по давней традиции, держали в строгости, с юных лет приучая к дисциплине и преодолению трудностей. Пожаловаться на что-либо означало проявить себя слабаком и нытиком, недостойным высокой чести быть всадником.

— ... и главное, не пытайся ничего контролировать, просто следуй за своим драконом. Со временем ты убедишься, что полет может быть удовольствием и для зеленых.

С этим Н’эсс тоже не стал спорить. Взять хотя бы его приятеля К’сана, зеленого всадника на пару оборотов постарше. Когда он заговаривал о брачном полете, на его губах появлялась довольная улыбка, а глаза становились мечтательно-бессмысленными

— Может, тебе и повезет, и у П’тона будет похмелье или заболит живот, и он проиграет,— сказал Д’вал. Надо сказать, прозвучало это не особенно убедительно. — Или вообще передумает, так что не бойся раньше времени. Главное, о чем ты должен думать — это твой дракон.

Насчет того, что Бриант полетит за Золтой — в этом Н’эсс не сомневался. П’тон был одним из тех, кто особенно доставал его. При встрече П’тон хлопал себя по штанам спереди и сулил прокатить Н’эсса на своем драконе, а последнее время норовил прижать к стене в темном коридоре.

К сожалению, уклониться от сомнительной чести стать партнером П’тона у Н’эсса не было никакого шанса — Бриант был самым крупным и опытным из коричневых. Если он участвовал в брачном полете, то побеждал всегда.

К тому же Бриант был единственным драконом, к которому Золта проявляла интерес. Он был очень внимателен к зеленой, когда она была еще юным дракончиком, терпеливо сносил все ее шалости, позволял кусать себя за уши, охотиться на хвост и брызгать в него водой во время купания. А когда Золта подросла, то Бриант продолжал держаться поблизости, ясно давая понять другим самцам, что место занято — с полного одобрения самой Золты.

— Вижу, внимание П’тона тебя не очень-то радует, — с невеселой усмешкой сказал Д’вал. — Что ж, не ты первый, не ты последний. Перетерпеть это несколько раз за оборот — не такая уж большая цена за то, чтобы быть всадником.

И помолчав, добавил:

— Говорят, на равнинах Айгена ветер разносит во все стороны черную пыль... Скоро у нас будут куда более важные заботы. Нить пострашнее любого члена, нацелившегося на твою задницу.

 

Н’эсс честно старался следовать советам Д’вала, но не слишком преуспел. Тело испуганно сжималось, выталкивая скользкие пальцы, мышцы сводило судорогой. В конце концов он прекратил это бесполезное занятие, интуитивно понимая, что делает только хуже.

Когда Золта поднялась в полет, Н’эсс, несмотря на полученные от Д’вала подробные наставления, растерялся. Кто-то из соискателей ухватил его за шкирку и втолкнул в круг — он же не золотая всадница, что с ним церемониться.

От запаха разгоряченных мужских тел его замутило, и Н’эсс судорожно сглотнул — следуя совету Д’вала, он просидел сутки впроголодь, и вряд ли его стошнит, но... После долгого интервала десятина была весьма скромной, и в Вейре не одобряли нерачительного отношения к еде.

П’тон схватил его за плечо и грубо встряхнул.

— Попробуй только испортить нам полет, мальчишка! Предводитель с тебя шкуру спустит, да и ребята от себя добавят. Перестань ныть и следи за своей зеленой!

Н’эсс обвел взглядом собравшуюся вокруг него дюжину всадников с искаженными похотью лицами и устало закрыл глаза. Не все ли равно, который из них станет его первым мужчиной. Им он тоже безразличен — сейчас всадники поглощены животным влечением своих драконов.

— Эй, очнись! — кто-то из всадников грубо толкнул его в бок. — Золту поймали — не хочешь узнать, кому ты достанешься?

В этом не было нужды — по торжествующему выражению на лице П’тона он и так понял, с кем ему придется сегодня разделить постель.

 

— Не вздумай дергаться! — предупредил П’тон. — Ты же не хочешь испугать свою зеленую?

Меньше всего Н’эсс хотел навредить Золте — в конце концов, она не виновата в том, что у нее такой бестолковый всадник, и в отличие от Н’эсса, выбрала партнера по душе. Будет справедливо, если хоть кто-то из них получит удовольствие от происходящего.

Поэтому Н’эсс стерпел и унизительную позу, и ладонь между лопаток, вдавившую его в постель, и распирающую боль внутри, когда в его испуганно сжавшийся анус втиснулся толстый, горячий и липкий член П’тона.

Он хорошо помнил совет Д’вала и не пытался сопротивляться — лишь вцепился зубами в покрывало, чтобы, забывшись, не застонать или не вскрикнуть от боли. Он твердо решил, что не даст П’тону еще одного повода для насмешек, и запретил себе думать о чем-то еще, кроме того, что рано или поздно эта пытка закончится.

А вот последовать другому совету — полностью слиться с драконом — он так и не сумел. Не настолько он доверял П’тону. Все, на что у него хватило сил — это закрыться от Золты, чтобы она не почувствовала его страх и боль. Вряд ли в горячке брачного полета дракон станет прислушиваться к всаднику, но он не хотел рисковать.

П’тон, как оказалось, не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии: он взял Н’эсса еще дважды, пока наконец-то не отвалился, довольно отдуваясь. Покосившись на Н’эсса, он кивком указал ему на сброшенную одежду, давая понять, что может убраться. И пока тот, морщась от боли, натягивал штаны, отвернулся к стене и захрапел.

Н’эсс едва доплелся до своего вейра — между ягодиц жгло так, словно туда плеснули ашенотри.

Тогда ему пришлось промучиться до рассвета — не поднимать же целителя с постели посреди ночи, тогда уж точно станешь посмешищем для всего Вейра. Поутру он раздобыл немного холодилки, смазал синяки и пострадавший зад, и ему немного полегчало.

С тех пор он хорошо усвоил урок и не повторял прежних ошибок. Масло до и холодилка после — и тогда можно выдержать боевой вылет на очередное Падение. В конце концов, только это и важно, а не романтическая чушь про трогательное единение душ и тел всадников, о котором поют арфисты в балладах про брачные полеты.

Выйдя из вейра, Н’эсс с удовольствием вдохнул морозный воздух. Продержалась бы такая погода подольше — Нити не любят холода.

Поплотнее запахнув куртку, он поморщился. П’тон по-прежнему не считал нужным сдерживать свой пыл — на память о полете Н’эссу останутся синяки и ссадины на плечах и бедрах, а про задницу лучше и вовсе не думать. Хорошо, что на этот раз обошлось без серьезных повреждений — влажные следы на внутренней поверхности бедер были всего лишь бледно-розовыми, а не ярко-алыми, значит, крови было совсем немного.

К счастью, утром ему не придется отвечать на глупые подначки и принимать шутливые поздравления — перед Падением ни у кого в Вейре не будет настроения для праздной болтовни. Левый фланг пройдет над краем леса — одна ошибка всадника может стоить Перну деревьев, которые выращивались не один десяток оборотов.

Н’эсс поднял голову и поискал сидящих на стене Золту и Брианта. Коричневый заботливо прикрывал подругу крылом. Они оба дремали, вымотанные бурным полетом. Каждый раз Золта летала все дальше, но не потому, что и вправду стремилась удрать от своего дружка — для них обоих это было забавной игрой.

Точно почувствовав присутствие Н’эсса, Золта сонно приоткрыла глаза.

«Ты мой всадник, Н’эсс. Я люблю тебя, и этого ничто не изменит».

Н’эсс невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя ласковое тепло внутри — как всегда, когда он говорил со своим драконом.

Старый зеленый был прав — это не такая уж большая цена за то, чтобы быть всадником.

**По рисунку Ma_rim**


End file.
